


Добрососедство

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечерний разговор Драко Малфоя, стажера аврората, и его соседа по комнате</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добрососедство

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [Блэку](http://haallan.livejournal.com/) за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))

На Тома Харди всегда перед сном нападает желание пообщаться. 

Обычно Драко успешно делает вид, что отключился, и некоторое время лежит в блаженной тишине, обдумывая прошедший день и строя планы на следующий. 

Сегодня не повезло - из-за затянувшейся тренировки он не успел дописать эссе по первой помощи (кто бы мог подумать, что стажеры-авроры тоже пишут эссе), так что вынужден был скрючиться в три погибели над их маленьким неудобным столом и теперь, подсвечивая люмосом, покрывает пергамент ровными строчками. Еще три дюйма. Два с половиной... Два... И все это под радостные разглагольствования Тома о том, как он, Харди, в субботу успешно познакомился в ночном клубе с маггловской девицей, и что потом у них вышло. 

\- ...и тогда она меня выставила, - наконец завершает сосед по комнате свою историю, и Драко незаметно вздыхает с облегчением - сейчас этот придурок уснет, и можно будет спокойно доделать все дела. 

Но Харди еще не исчерпал свой сегодняшний лимит дружелюбия. 

\- А как у тебя дела с твоей? - спрашивает он радостно. - Было у вас свидание в воскресенье? 

Драко на прошлой неделе обмолвился, что хочет пригласить Грейнджер в кафе; теперь, понятное дело, сам не рад. 

\- Томас, - говорит он, в очередной раз напоминая себе, что, в общем, ему сам Мерлин послал этого придурка, поэтому проклинать соседа прямо сейчас будет неправильно, - тебе не кажется, что в данный момент ты лезешь не в свое дело? 

\- Да ладно тебе, Драко, уж и спросить нельзя. Я же, - подмигивает он (Драко на него не смотрит, но и так ясно: подмигивает), - не интересуюсь _подробностями_. 

Драко вздыхает. 

\- Нет, - говорит он как можно спокойнее, - у нас не было свидания в воскресенье. 

\- Почему? 

\- Томас! - Драко и сам не замечает, как повышает голос. В конце концов, Мерлин Мерлином, но должны же быть какие-то рамки даже для подарков судьбы! 

Впрочем, Харди уже переключился на другую тему - не менее, если не более болезненную для Драко:

\- Слушай, а правда, что ты поссорился с родителями, и поэтому не живешь дома? 

Драко все думал, когда же всплывет этот вопрос. Думал, что готов к нему. И вот вопрос всплыл, а он, оказывается, ни дракла ни готов - сейчас ему меньше всего хочется разговаривать о семье. Но ведь Харди же не отстанет? 

\- Правда, - коротко отвечает он. 

\- И что твой отец сказочно богат, но что он поддерживал этого вашего Темного Лорда, так что лишил тебя наследства, когда ты пошел в авроры? 

Проклятый Харди, чтоб ему всю жизнь дементоры снились. 

\- Томас, - говорит Драко, растягивая слова еще сильнее, чем на первом курсе, когда он изо всех сил подражал отцу, - иногда я очень хочу спросить тебя, из какой дыры ты вылез, что не знаешь элементарных событий из курса новейшей истории Великобритании. Но потом вспоминаю, что обучение в Бобатоне законом не наказуемо. 

"И вряд ли кто-то из выпускников Хогвартса, поступивших в Министерство в этом году, согласился бы жить с тобой, да, Малфой?" - добавляет он про себя. 

\- Ну, так просвети же меня, о мудрейший! - восклицает Том. 

\- Нет, - устало говорит Драко. - Мой отец пока не лишил меня наследства. 

\- Только пока? А когда же лишит? 

Терпение Драко лопается, он аккуратно сворачивает пергамент в трубочку, убирает перо в специальный чехол, разворачивается к Харди и говорит таким зловеще-свистящим шепотом, что сам себе поражается (интересно, может, у него талант? может, взять у Поттера пару уроков парселтанга?): 

\- Мой отец, чистокровный волшебник Люциус Малфой, лишит меня, своего единственного сына, наследства, когда я женюсь на магглорожденной Гермионе Грейнджер, - голос прерывается, он делает паузу на вдох-выдох, затем продолжает: - Тебе все понятно? Или тебе что-нибудь еще растолковать в хитросплетениях отношений семьи Малфой? 

\- О черт, Драко, - говорит Харди, и тут Драко внезапно вспоминает, что Том - тоже магглорожденный, - слушай, я не хотел... А я и не знал, что у вас с Грейнджер все так серьезно! 

И вдруг Драко отпускает. Он усмехается, достает перо, разворачивает пергамент, поворачивается спиной к соседу и возвращается к домашнему заданию. 

У них все так серьезно, что во внутреннем кармане его мантии лежит полученная в пятницу записка. После обычных грейнджеровских пространных объяснений, почему она не сможет выкроить для него два часа в воскресенье (для изложения этой, в общем, простой мысли ей понадобилось аж четыре с половиной дюйма), идет приписка другими чернилами и значительно менее ровным почерком - похоже, сделанная второпях, когда почтовая сова уже топталась по ее письменному столу, кося желтым глазом и нетерпеливо щелкая клювом:  
"Знаешь, Малфой, я тут подумала: жалко, что я тогда, в декабре, не пошла с тобой в Хогсмид".


End file.
